Night
by Frostwhisker
Summary: "Tonight is a night for love and affection." Human AU, Spamano.


**Author's note at the bottom.**

**Thanks to _SimplySalted_ for being my beta.**

**Warning and Disclaimer: **Illegal amounts of fluff, Lovino (why this is rated T :D), the abuse of marshmallows, and blanket-bashing. I only own the blanket ; w ;****

* * *

><p>"Come on, <em>mi Lovinito<em>! You're shivering!"

"_Vaffanculo__, __bastardo_! Like hell I'm going to even be caught dead with that on."

Sighing, Antonio looked over at the huddled mass that was his boyfriend (even though Lovino_ hated_ the word, it never stopped Antonio from using it). Despite the fact that he had his arms pulled inside of an oversized hoodie and wrapped around himself in a vain attempt to gain warmth, he still refused what was offered to him.

"But Lovi~" Antonio whined, reaching out with a long arm to poke the shivering Italian in his side. His hand was promptly smacked away (which was a real feat, honestly, with the other's hands still hidden in the jacket). "No one can see you here! Sure, you said that you'd rather use your own vomit instead, but please! Just take it." Lovino shook his head and scowled, refusing to meet Antonio's gaze.

Despite the fact that the two had a fire going in the pit, the crackling orange flames hardly gave off enough warmth to warm the crisp October air. Antonio watched as Lovino scooted his chair closer to the flames, his small frame shuddering slightly and teeth clattering, as a frigid breeze pierced the air. "Dammit!" Lovino burst out suddenly, causing Antonio to slightly jolt in surprise. "It's your fault I'm freezing in the first place!"

Antonio grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. It _had_ been his idea to use the two weeks they had gotten off of school for their fall break (which had been extended from one week to two after one of the students had destroyed the main building attempting to create, what he claimed, were scones) at his family's old camper.

The two had been there for three days now. They spent their time taking strolls through the nearby forest to the small river contained among the autumn-kissed leaves that beautifully signaled the end of warmer days and ushered in the colorful season of fall; visiting the small nearby town, buying useless knickknacks they certainly did not need, and, eventually, choosing two small pumpkins to carve for next week from the local farmer's pumpkin-patch, as Halloween was quickly approaching.

Despite the fact that Lovino had complained non-stop during each of these little adventures, he held a contradictory, relaxed smile on his face each time at the end of the day. Sadly, it fell back into his signature glower the second Antonio had decided to point it out (which highly upset the Spaniard. Lovino just was too cute when he was happy!).

"But you can't deny that the past few days have been really fun~!" He was given a glare in response, but at least the other didn't deny it (which was a lot for Lovino, seeing as he denied _everything_). "Besides, if you would just take this blan-"

"I ALREADY SAID I WASN'T GOING TO TAKE IT." Before Antonio could even react to this sudden outburst, Lovino's hands flew out of his sleeves in one fluid motion and hurled something at his face. The projectile ricocheted off the stunned Spaniard's face and directly into the flames, which consumed it eagerly. When a very distinct, toasty scent started to rise from the slowly dying fire, Antonio quickly realized that the bullet that had been fired at him was, in fact, one of the marshmallows they had brought out with them to roast.

"Why would you do that _Lovinito_? Don't waste the food!"

"Maybe if you would just shut the hell up, I wouldn't have had to do that. And now, no thanks to you, stupid bastard, I'm even colder!" Antonio watched as Lovino retreated back into his (Antonio's) jacket, gathering his knees to his chest and stretching the piece of clothing over them. After a quick look at the fire, he cast a scowl over to Antonio and simply commanded, "Put more wood into the fire. It's going to die soon."

"Ah, sí, you're right…" Standing up, he deposited the blanket that he had been trying to get Lovino to take onto his once-occupied seat. He deposited the forever-rejected blanket onto his chair and sighed. He honestly saw nothing wrong with the bright orange fleece, cheerfully decorated with white ghosts. In fact, he found it absolutely charming and perfect for the Halloween season. Lovino, however, vehemently refused to touch it.

Gathering up more firewood, he watched the other out of the corner of his eye. Antonio could see his gaze occasionally shoot from the fire, to the blanket, and return again. A smirk as mischievous as the devil himself started to spread on Antonio's face as he realized that maybe, just_ maybe_, Lovino's resolve was breaking.

Lovino must have felt amused green eyes watching him because, on the returning glance to the blanket, his eyes couldn't help but drag up to meet the grin from across the fire. "-the fuck you starin' at, ya dumbass?"

"You _mi amor_~!" The frigid air had nothing to do with the deep red flush that spread across Lovino's face, making Antonio squeal internally, scarcely restraining his delight. "You're just too adorable!"

"Like hell I am! Stop staring at me bastard, or I'll throw another marshmallow at you...and this time, I won't take pity. I'll hurl a flaming one at your sorry-ass face!" Antonio simply chuckled at the threats the other was spewing out as he picked up two logs to add to the fire. He continued to watch the other shiver and scowl, despite the dirty looks he was receiving (and silently told himself that it was the other's way of expressing his love). Feeding the hungry flames their new meal, he went to sit back down.

Before sitting, however, he grabbed the blanket off his seat and wrapped it around his shoulders, snuggling himself into it and his chair. His smile didn't fade the entire time, even when Lovino's frown deepened at the sight. "You look like a fucking moron in that eyesore. It should be burned and erased from existence! Why the _hell _would you even bring it with us?" Antonio laughed and pulled said "eyesore" tighter around himself, sighing contently at the warmth he was instantly wrapped in.

"I brought it because it's warm! And if you won't use it, I'm not going to let it go to waste!" Lovino just scoffed and turned his attention back to the flames. The fire had crackled back to life, but still wasn't giving off the desired amount of heat in order to chase away the chill the wind kept bringing along with it. Antonio watched Lovino sit some more in his seat, huffing in frustration as he couldn't get warm. _Time to put my plan into motion._

"Lovi~" Antonio called in a sing-song voice after a few minutes of silence, "you should sit over here… on my lap!" Lovino's brows immediately furrowed in confusion.

"Why the hell would I do something like that?" Despite the fact that his face seemed to be angry at the suggestion, Antonio would see the consideration of the idea flashing in the Italian's amber depths.

"We could share body heat! You look absolutely frozen still, and since you're too stubborn to take the blanket, us snuggling is the only other option!" He should have seen it the reaction coming, honestly. If Antonio wasn't such an airheaded person, he would have been able to avoid the second marshmallow that soared fiercely at his forehead.

_At least it wasn't on fire like he promised it would be. _ He absently studied the white puffball as it rolled off his leg to the grass under his sneakers. A scuffling noise from the other side of the fire drew his gaze back up. Antonio watched, silently in amusement, as Lovino folded his arms across his chest in a huff, fidgeting his legs slightly, with emotions flickering rapidly across his eyes, undistinguishable to the other.

Antonio could just see the quarrel the other was holding with himself, fighting between his own lack of body heat and potential loss of pride he could suffer if he chose to sit in Antonio's lap. Knowing the other as well as the back of his own hands, however, Antonio commenced a countdown, preparing for Lovino's approaching downfall.

_Uno, dos, tres. _

In a way that could solely be described as his own, Lovino threw his hands up in surrender. Standing up and letting out a harsh "tch" noise, he stomped around the fire, over to where Antonio was already sitting with arms outstretched to take the other into his embrace. "I'm not doing this because I enjoy it, bastard," Lovino huffed, his face yet again a bright scarlet color as Antonio pulled him close to his chest. "It's only because I'm cold. Got it?"

Chuckling, Antonio murmured a soft agreement (despite the fact that he knew this was far from the truth), nuzzling his head onto the other's shoulder. At this, Lovino relaxed into fully his hug. Antonio heard him sighing contently, and watched his eyes flutter closed sleepily as the ice that had seemingly begun to grip his bones melted away under the others warmth.

When Lovino had started to doze off, his head rolling so it rested onto his new chair, Antonio carefully slipped the blanket he still had draped over his shoulders off. Cracking a sleepy eye open, Lovino growled slightly as he noticed the fleece was being carefully situated onto his body, but made no attempt to push it away. Instead, he softly elbowed the other in the chest and only found the energy to mutter "Idiot." Antonio smiled, snuggling with the other under the blanket.

"Ah, _sí mi dulce," _he replied, placing a small kiss to the other's cheek. A soft "hmpf" noise was his response. "I might be an idiot, but I'm _your_ idiot."

Antonio heard Lovino mumble something under his breath, but couldn't catch exactly what (but honestly, it sounded something like another _endearing_ insult). So, instead of asking him to repeat himself, Antonio just hummed a soft lullaby to the other as he watched the flames dance endlessly in their pit, casting sparks into the endlessly dark sky.

He continued to silently shower Lovino with affection as the popping fire slowly lost its life. Neither of them noticed, however, too caught up in the presence of the other. _Because_, he thought to himself as he pressed another kiss on a slightly crimson cheek as Lovino snuggled closer, _nights like tonight are for love and affection. _And he needed to make sure Lovino felt so too.

A soft, yet unmistakably satisfied, hum from the half asleep Italian told him that he, in fact, did.

* * *

><p><strong>Written as part of the 30 theme challenge listed on my wall. <strong>

**I should really be working on Unspoken Sentiments. If you're waiting for it, I'm sorry ; w ;! I do have almost 1000 words written it, I promise! I'm working on it, yet very slowly. I wrote this in-between my classes at school... I should be working on my Writing essay right now actually..."orz**

**This part right here is dedicated to _SimplySalted_. She helped me think of so many things for this story and encouraged me so much, it's not even funny. She also provided me with the spark of inspiration by telling me the line that is the summary. I love you Gill ; ~; **_**(Maiden! ; w ;! You've been so busy lately, I didn't want to bother you by asking you to beta. Please, though. If you find anything really bad or that could be fixed, let me know in a PM? You're lovely~!)**_

**I only speak English fluently, with 6 years of hardly remembered Spanish under my belt and no Italian (though I think I only used two words in Italian). If anything is wrong, tell me (I'm not translating. It should be easy to guess what they say :D).**

**Reviews are absolutely adored. They're my food. I'm a poor (I really am poor ; A;), starving college student and reviews are my food.**

**Until next time lovelies~! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
